Leave Her Alone!
by aemelia113
Summary: The Winchesters encounter a strange young ghost girl and a red-clad figure interferes in her capture.


A/N: My first DP and SPN crossover! These are my favorite fics to read, but I haven't gotten around to writing one until now. Speaking of my favorite fics, check out **anthrop** , a super talented fanfic writer who has done quite a few SPN/DP oneshots. Respect that they are oneshots and read the heck out of them because they rock. Anyway, special notice to my followers who are disappointed about the lack of updates on my chaptered fics, I promise I am working on finishing those out. I can't promise that the day will come super soon, though. Sorry. Hang in there and thank you all so much for the follows and faves!

Leave Her Alone!

Sam had the thing cornered. The monster that looked like a little girl was a convincing actress, cowering away from the giant man and whimpering. He felt a pang of sympathy, but after everything with Lilith, he managed to squash it down and ignore it. Things that looked like kids could be unimaginably dangerous, too much so to be left alive. He called out his status to Dean and looked the creature over. Given the solidity and color and seeming lack of aggression, his first thought would not have been "ghost." However, he had seen her fly, pass through walls, and vanish. She would have looked pretty normal if not for the white hair, jumpsuit, and luminous green eyes. Goo that looked like a neon green version of ectoplasm dripped from her wounds like blood, which was also new.

"Sam, what is it?" Dean asked as he rounded the corner into the alley. "It sure ain't a ghost, but I don't know what else to call it. What do we do until we can salt and burn it?"

"Well we can't just leave it out here where it could do more damage. Maybe we could take it to the dungeon," Sam suggested.

"Hey!" the creature in question shouted. It looked less afraid, standing defiant with hands on hips, glaring up at the two brothers.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"A few things. First off, I'm not an it. I'm a girl. Second, the damage was not my fault. It was collateral from fighting a ghost and it wasn't even that bad, like a streetlamp and _one_ car. Third, I am not going anywhere with you, especially a dungeon. And I am not going to let you "salt and burn" me. Finally, and most annoyingly, stop talking about me like I'm not even here, you jerkfaces."

The brothers blinked, too shocked to do anything else. No spirit had been that articulate unless in denial of their death, but this one had used ghost abilities. And she was criticizing them, of all things to be saying. She was perfectly serious, scowling up at them in a way that would have been cute on a twelve year old but was actually a little intimidating with the toxic eyes.

"Well, apologies for the pronouns and the ignoring you, but no can do on the letting you go front, Sweetheart. We're hunters. It's our job to take care of the supernatural, and whatever you are, you definitely fit into that category," Dean explained at last.

"I'm not your sweetheart. Also, I wasn't bothering anybody until you two idiots freaking shot at me. I was minding my own business. You two run around the country picking fights with ghosts and monsters often?" she snarked.

Uncomfortable silence was all the answer that was required.

"Right. Well, I'm gonna go. Nice meeting you. Not," the ghost girl scoffed, turning to vanish through the wall.

Sam and Dean moved to stop her, but it turned out not to be necessary. She tried to access intangibility, but only held onto it for a fraction of a second. She punched the wall angrily. The salt must still be in her wounds, dampening her powers.

"Okey-dokey. Looks like I'm doing this the hard way," she sighed.

She lit up her hands with green energy and shot it at the brothers. It was weak, and mostly fizzled out by the time it got to them, but it still packed a punch. The fight went on. She was obviously trained and talented, but no match for over two decades of Winchester skills. Another hit from salt rounds had her in a heap, leaking more green stuff. She groaned in pain.

"Look, sorry about this, but it isn't personal. Just business," Sam explained, rubbing his sore jaw. She had a heck of a roundhouse for someone so tiny.

"Sure it is, Sasquatch. Nothing that would make you beat up a teenage girl has _any_ personal influence at all. I've met your kind, and it's always some vendetta or another. News flash, not every supernatural creature is always the way you think they are," she huffed, struggling to her knees.

Dean reached for her, demon cuffs in hand. "It's over, kid. Hold still."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" came a shout from over their heads.

A woman in a red and black technological jumpsuit dropped out of the sky and fired projectiles from a wrist-mounted small arsenal. They dodged out of the way. The woman landed next to the ghost girl, popping up out of a graceful roll. She dismissed her face visor somehow and Dean was startled by how young she looked. She was pretty, with dark skin and wavy hair.

"Are you okay, hon?" the red-clad lady asked.

"Ma'am, you don't understand. That's a-" Sam began.

"Ghost, I know. I'm a ghost hunter; I know a ghost when I see one. This one happens to be a friend. So back the heck off," she snarled.

"Val, I don't feel so..." the ghost girl tried to say, the rest of the words dying in a moan as she lost consciousness.

Two white rings flashed over her body and suddenly the dripping fluid went from green to red, so red. Hair went from white to black. Jumpsuit became a baggy blue hoodie and red jeans and little white sneakers. She was just a kid, a human-looking kid. The new arrival sighed angrily.

"At least she's resting. You two," she barked. "Are lucky I showed up and not her cousin. He's another half-ghost who would have been too angry to listen to excuses. He probably would have blasted a hole through you with extreme prejudice, for hurting Danielle. Me, I know what it's like to be so blinded by rage at anything that goes bump in the night because of what one of them did to you that you don't care what you have to do or how many laws you have to break or how many bridges you have to burn to get revenge and wipe every last stinking spook off the planet. I get it, but I also get that I was wrong, at least about some of them. Keep that in mind and never touch her again and we won't have a problem."

With that, she re-summoned her face visor and scooped up the girl, Danielle, with the utmost gentleness. Then a freaking jet-sled materialized from her feet and she zoomed off, presumably for a hospital. Sam and Dean didn't know what to think, but they did feel guilty. Shoot first and ask questions later was still going to be their go-to policy, but maybe sometimes monsters could get the benefit of the doubt.


End file.
